1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a specially designed combination lounge and study chair wherein one can sit with the lower extremities supported in a horizontal position by the chair, formed like that of a conventional lounge chair. The chair is provided with a folding and adjustable foot rest and a support for work surfaces when used either in the lounge or working position. The back and horizontal base surfaces are padded and an overhead lamp is provided.
2. Prior Art
Representative multipurpose lounge chairs are shown in the following patents which were developed in a patentability search conducted for the Applicant:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,289 Esposito Fishing Chair U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,685 Leonhart Combined Lawn Chair and Table Recliner U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,925 Crum Footrest Mechanism for a Reclining Chair U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,395 Korteweg et al. Adjustable Seating Assembly U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,726 Borenstein Multipurpose Con- vertible Furniture Assembly ______________________________________
The concept of an adjustable lounge chair with footrest and removable tray features are disclosed in these references, however none of them show a combination lounge chair which also can be utilized as a study chair promoting excellent posture for the user's back.